dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Metallitron
This article is about the character Major Metallitron. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Major Metallitron (Dragon Ball episode). | JapName=| RomName=| AniName=| AltName=Sergaent Metallic Android #1 Full Metal Jacket| MangaName=| FirstApp=Manga: "The Flexing of Muscle Tower" Anime: "Major Metallitron"| Race=Android| Date of death=750 Age (Later escaped from Hell) 795 Age }} Major Metallitron is Goku's second challenge in Muscle Tower. To get past him was by far the most difficult task. Since Metallitron was a robot, he was very hard, and in all truth the only reason Goku won was because the major's batteries ran out of power. At one point in the anime, Goku accidentally blows off his head (and exposes a metal plate in his chest) using a Kamehameha, but even that doesn't stop Metallitron from continuing its rampage. Even without a head and eventually losing both wrists, he tried to repeatedly stomp Goku flat. Goku later impaled him through the back with his Power Pole, and then headbutted through him, leaving a much larger hole. Despite the considerable damage done to his body, the major continued his assault on Goku, only stopping when his batteries (which had not been replaced since the previous spring) were drained of their energy. It is possible he was the one who damaged the Dragon Radar, as his fist crushed Goku at one point where the Dragon Radar would have been directly hit by it. It was the first time in the series someone was actually able to take a couple hits from Goku and a Kamehameha and continue fighting. Metallitron appeared for a couple seconds in Dragon Ball GT, firing his fist off and causing major damage to a building. He is then destroyed by a single kick from Pan. In The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, Metallitron appears again, redesigned as a black man, but is defeated very quickly. He also appears in Mystical Adventure. At one point in the movie it's revealed his head can be re-attached if knocked off his shoulders, though it's unknown if he has this ability in the mainstream timeline. Trivia * Major Metallitron can apparently fly as seen in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. He is also seen doing Rocket Punch which is a move Android 16 uses. * Metallitron is the only known high-ranking Red Ribbon official (in this case, a major) who was not named after a color, and was not organic. * Metallitron's appearance and speech pattern suggest he is likely based off of the main antagonist, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, of the 1984 film, Terminator. * Metallitron was the first character in the series to determine Goku may have been a type of alien as seen when he scanned over Goku's body. However, It should be noted that he was unsure what species of alien Goku actually was, since no one on Earth had ever come in contact with Saiyans prior to Goku's arrival. Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Immortals